A Forbidden Kiss for a Forbidden Night
by KezzaWhitlockHale
Summary: One-shot BellaXEdward. Bella is a princess, betrothed to Prince James. One night she decides to go exploring. Almost dead, Edward saves her and they fall in love instantly. But what will Bella decide to do? AH Fluffy, No lemons just love.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys, I thought I would write a one-shot BXE. This set about Victorian ages, so yeah. It is inspired by the painting 'The Kiss' by Francesco Hayez. Enjoy!**

**A Forbidden Kiss for a Forbidden Night**

**BPOV**

I stood on my balcony, gazing at the precious, shining stars. It was a beautiful night, for such a haunting day. A treacherous day, a day of hate. I had been told of an unwanted occasion today. An occasion that would ruin me and take over my life. I was to marry James, an enemy of mine. He was a playboy prince and I...I was just a girl, yes, a princess, but just a girl in character. I just wanted love, I was a hopeless romantic. I stuck to romantic books like the Jane Austen classics.

But I was stuck with him.

'Bella, my dear, I know that you hate this, but it's the best thing for your people. Not everything is about love, my dear. Do you think your father and I married for love?'

'Phil isn't my father, mother please. Stop insisting that he is. I do know the truth.' My real father was on the other side of the world, due to my mother leaving him when I was a baby. I had never met Charlie but we wrote to each other.

'Bella, stop this nonsense. You are an adult, soon to be married to a prince. You will marry him and that is final.' She stood and walked out of the door, slamming it behind her.

I let the tears slide down my eyes and onto the ledge of the balcony. I couldn't take this anymore. I lifted my leg over the balcony, being careful not to rip my dress on the heel of my shoe. I climbed carefully down the branches of the flowers that grew around the columns on the palace. I ran through the gardens as quickly as I could and out into the streets of town.

The bright lights shone on my face, as I entered the unknown place. I had never set foot in the town before. People wandered around, staring at me like I was the strangest thing they had ever seen. I turned down a dark, mysterious alley way. The noises of the town faded into the distance and soon it was silent. Only, the tapping of my shoes was audible.

Suddenly, there was a sound behind, and as I turned I saw a dark figure walking towards. I turned and started walking faster; I could his footsteps approaching me faster. I, soon, was running as fast as I could down an abandoned street.

Just then, my back was pushed roughly against a wall. The figure held my wrists, pressing against me. I screamed as loud as I could as he began to reach for my dress.

'No, let go of me!' I shrieked through my sobs.

He ripped the front of my dress open, staring hungrily at my breasts. He began to kiss and suck down my neck and chest. My corset was the only thing left on the top half of my body. His hands roamed down my body. I struggled and screamed, until my throat was dry and my body was weak.

At that moment, his weight was lifted off of me, and I fell to the floor. My hero lifted my weak body from the ground. I felt myself being carried somewhere. I felt weak and tired, soon finding myself drifting to sleep.

* * *

When I awoke, from my nightmare, I sat up startled, sweat dripping from my forehead. I swiped my hand across it and searched my surroundings. I wasn't in my bed, my room. I had never seen this place before. I stood and walked to the window. Outside, I saw nothing but forest. I looked around the room. There was a bookcase and a desk, but what caught my eye was the piano sitting in the corner. I sat down on the stool and ran my finger silently along the keys. I played a few notes, which turned into chords. I started to play the introduction to a song I knew. I stopped and sighed. I turned and gasped. There at the door, was a man, his hair was bronze and his eyes were an emerald green. He was smiling.

'I see that you're awake. Are you in pain at all?'

'No, I'm fine thank you Sir.'

'Please, call me Edward and that's very good.'

I bit my lip. 'Umm...thank you Edward.'

'Whatever for?'

'For saving me, you were very kind to do so.'

'Well, then, I guess that it's no problem.' He smiled and I gave him one in return.

'My name is Bella by the way.'

'It's a beautiful name, for a beautiful young women.' I blushed and looked down, smiling to myself.

I sighed. 'My mother will be searching for me.'

'Of course, do you not want to go back?'

'Not exactly, I'm betrothed, to Prince James.' I grimaced.

'Wait, are you Princess Isabella Swan?'

'Yes, I am.'

'Ah, okay then.' He smiled. He walked forward and knelt in front of me, bowing his head. 'Your highness, it's a pleasure to meet you.'

'Oh, please get up, I hate that stuff.' He laughed.

'Okay, Bella, are you hungry or thirsty?'

'No, thank you, I'm fine.'

'Okay then. Would you like to take a walk with me then?'

'I'd love to.' He took my hand and led me outside.

'My sister, Alice, changed your clothing by the way.'

'Thank you very much.'

He smiled. We walked along a trail in the forest, I trusted him. I felt something inside of me, I felt safe and protected, I felt together, I felt happy and secure, and I felt loved. I was in love, in love with someone I had just met. It was stupid and it only happened in books, but it felt so real.

'Bella, I know this is completely ridiculous, but I think I'm in love with you.' I gasped.

'Edward, I don't know what to say, I'm surprised.' I smiled, I beamed actually.

He beamed back at me and swept me up in his arms. He leant his face down to mine and touched his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands sliding into his bronze locks. He deepened the kiss; it was filled with love and lust. I had never felt this way before.

Once he pulled away, I sighed sadly. 'I, only, wish I could stay, but I'm getting married in a few weeks.'

'I know, but as long as that kiss stays in my mind, I'll forever be happy Bella.'

'I love you Edward.'

'I love you too Bella.'

When we arrived back, he gathered my remaining scraps of clothing and prepared to take me back home. He kissed me again before we left.

* * *

I lay awake a few weeks later, thinking about Edward. I touched my finger to my lips and smiled. I hadn't seen him, and tomorrow was the day of my wedding. I couldn't do it.

I climbed down my balcony again and ran.


	2. Authors Note

**To all of my readers.**

I am going to be doing a rewrite of my twilight story Another Summer Romance and hopefully make it better, it doesn't mean that I will get rid of the sequel or change the plot, I just wanted to do it better with added bits to the beginning and so on...I think I can make it a really good story, if you have not read it, then please give it a try, I won't be deleting the original, so go ahead and read.

A synopsis is: Bella Swan, a writer of romance/tragedies, becomes stuck in writers block. Her boss, Carlisle Cullen, suggests a trip to Rome. When in Rome, she meets the dashing Edward Masen, but there is a slight obstacle. She is married to Jacob Black, her high-school sweetheart. This aside she goes on a date with Edward anyway and falls madly in love with him and vice-versa. What happens when their secret romance becomes a little too public...

Hope you enjoy the original and re-write as well.

A little knowledge unto how I thought up this story, I was merely playing sims 2 one day and my character was a writer who wrote this story.

A little hint to how it will change, there will be a famous love letter at the beginning of every chapter...

Come on, you didn't think I was going to give up too much information, did you?

Much love

Kezza

xxx


	3. Link

**All who wish to read Another Summer Romance Rewrite:**

**.net/s/6978980/1/**

**Here is the link for the Rewrite, I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
